All I Want Is You
by warri0r
Summary: Chelsea Barrett is Wade's younger sister. When she debuts with her brother's ex-Corre partners, what will become of it? Will Corre reunite? Or will a romance ruin all chances of bringing The Corre back?  Heath/OFC/Justin
1. Debut

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, besides Chelsea, and anyone else that I've created myself. :)**

* * *

><p>"Heath!" Justin yelled from down the corridor. Heath turned around and waited for Justin to catch up with him. "Buddy, we have a problem." The camera focused on Heath Slater's face.<p>

Heath stopped. "What do you mean we have a problem?" He raised an eyebrow, as he brushed orange hair out of his face. "We're in a tag team-"

"Exactly. But it's been changed, and it's now mixed, and we need a woman ." Heath sighed. "And I don't know anyone."

"Hrm. Have you asked Alicia Fox or anyone?" Heath asked, but Justin nodded his head. "And they said?"

"That we suck big ones." He giggled a little, covering his mouth with his hands, acting like an immature child.

"I guess we have no choice now.." Heath trailed off, running his hand through his hair, sighing in the process.

"I'll talk to her." He smiled, and walked away, with a jump in his step.

* * *

><p>"We really really really really really need you." Justin pleaded from the inside of the dressing room labelled as 'Wade Barrett'. The crowd was confused. They heard Justin high five someone, and leave the dressing room. He joined up with Heath, and the two walked towards the ring.<p>

* * *

><p>Ezekiel Jackson and Yoshi Tatsu were both paired with A.J, who was clearly intimidated by Ezekiel as she got into the ring, beginning to cower. Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater both walked out, with Heath looking rather anxious, yet keeping his heel face on. Wade Barrett's theme song went off, and the crowd were booing him. No-one arrived.<p>

"Are you sure she's coming?" Heath whispered to Justin, who nodded, but seemed pre-occupied with other thoughts inside his head. "Chin up, bro."

"From Manchester, England, Chelsea Barrett," The ring announcer spoke, as a woman, 5'10, with long brown locks walked through the curtains. She wore a denim mini skirt, black converse hi-tops, and a black jacket. She ran down towards the ring, despite the boos, stripping her jacket off in the process as she ran, which revealed a black and white bikini top, along with her sleeve of tattoos. She ran around to the side of Justin & Heath, and jumped up onto the apron. She began glaring at the crowd, which in return, gave her boos. They stood around, figuring out who was to begin the match up.

* * *

><p>Justin, Heath &amp; Chelsea won after Chelsea knocked AJ out with a kick to the head. Wade Barrett stormed out and his sight set on the ring. Chelsea jumped out of the ring, as Wade entered. Heath slid out, but Justin wasn't quick enough.<p>

"Why did you ask her, huh?" He yelled at Justin as he held him by the neck. "She's _MY_ fucking sister goddammit!" He gave him an uppercut, which caused him to fall. Chelsea and Heath attempted to get him to exit, but Wade was over-powering. Despite Heath's warnings, Chelsea got into the ring, and while Wade was facing the opposite way, she drop-kicked the back of his legs, causing him to fall. He looked around and glared. She got out of the ring, and began to slowly back away to head towards the ramp. Wade quickly delivered _Wasteland _and began chasing after Chelsea backstage, leaving Heath to tend to Justin.


	2. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer; Don't own anyone but Chelsea. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

"Chelsea, have you got a second?" Wade asked, gently. "Please, we need to talk." He grabbed her wrist. "Please."

"Please what Wade?" She yanked her wrist out of his grip. "You were a complete douche bag last night. You even hurt Justin, because they asked me to be apart of their tag-team match? What are you, jealous of them or something?" Wade sighed. "You are, aren't you? I'm your sister, not your fucking girlfriend. It's a wonder why she never stayed!" She grabbed her stuff. "I'm going to see Heath now, or are you going to belt the crap out of him too?" She angrily spat as she walked out of the room with her duffel bag, and slammed the door.

She wandered down the hall in search of Heath & Justin's dressing room, and knocked on the door. Justin opened it, and didn't say a word. She placed her bag down, and looked at Justin, who sat there, already prepared for his match, with his head in his hands. Chelsea thought he was just mentally preparing himself, as all wrestlers do, until she heard sobbing. She got up, and sat next to him.

"Are you okay, Justin? If it's about last week-" Justin raised his head, just enough so that Chelsea could see his eyes red, and tears falling down his face. "..Shit. What the heck has got you this upset?"

"Kelly broke up with him," Heath spoke, as he walked in from the bathroom, in his ring attire. "For a proper athlete, apparently."

"Yeah. Like I wasn't good enough for her." Justin sobbed. "It's so much bullshit!"

"I'd love to bitch some more, but I need to get ready." She smiled. "You'll get over it in time, Justin." She kissed his forehead, and went to her suitcase to grab her outfit. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Chelsea came out of the bathroom in denim short shorts, and she was adjusting her black t-shirt which had a ribcage on it. She adjusted it so it's a bit below her chest. She tightened it with a hair-tie. She wore black converse hi-tops. She fluffed her hair, and had minimal make up on.

"You two ready?" She smiled. Justin got up without a word, and began to walk towards the ring. Heath held Chelsea back.

"What's wrong Rockstar?" She smiled.

"I need to ask you something." He smiled. "Only if we win though." He winked, and ran to chase after Justin.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Justin!" Chelsea screamed, while banging her hands on the apron. Heath had tagged him in after being out of energy. He whispered unimaginable words, directed at Chelsea. Heath managed to get enough energy to run in and distract one of the Usos, as the other was attacked by the 450 splash, delivered by Justin Gabriel. He picked up the win, with the <em>1,2,3.<em>

"And your winners, Heath Slater, and Justin Gabriel." The announcer spoke, as the three celebrated the win whilst helping Heath up the ramp, and mocking the Usos at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Chels, you take him to the room, I'll get ice." Chelsea nodded, and took Heath to the dressing room, and sitting him down.<p>

"So, did you want to know what I was going to tell you?" He smiled, with a secret lurking on her face. "'Cos I can just not tell you, you know.."

"Just tell me you dickhead," She laughed as she whipped out her iPhone to check text-messages. She looked up, and Heath was still staring at her, just at a closer distance. "Um.. is there something you want to tell me?" She laughed softly.

"Tell...no." He laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "But, you will be in a pretty dress tonight" He winked and sat back down, right as Justin Gabriel walked in. "Thanks bro."

Justin sensed some form of awkwardness between the two of them, and shrugged it off to Heath being disgusting with his bodily functions. They all packed up their things, and began to get ready to leave, as they weren't required to stay.

* * *

><p>After listening to what Heath said, she decided to go along with whatever ridiculous plan he had. She picked out a black dress, with ruffles everywhere. It was strapless, and went well with her black heels. She smiled, and decided to have a quick nap before heading to have a bath.<p>

* * *

><p>Chelsea was sitting in a boiling hot bubble bath when she thought she heard knocking, frantic almost, on her hotel room door. She was listening to her iPod, so she shrugged it off and didn't hear it again. About 10 minutes later, she ended up taking off her headphones. She heard the knocking again, but not as frantic. She raised an eyebrow, as she got out of the bath and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her figure.<p>

"Who's there?" She called. She didn't hear a response, nor see anyone at the door. So she went back into the bathroom, and began to style her hair, and dry herself. She went out, and slipped into her little black dress, and she was in the process of doing her makeup when she heard a knock on the door. She let out another sigh, and rolled her eyes. She went to the door, and looked through the peep-hole. She let out a gasp, and her eyes went wide.

* * *

><p><em>This was already pre-written, just edited a little. Hope you enjoy the quick update. ;D But yesm, thank you to everyone who story alerted, and added this to their favorites. Also to those lovely kids who reviewed!<em> :3


	3. Unexpected

_Don't own, don't sue :)_

* * *

><p>"Chelsea! Oh my god!" A tall, blonde woman spoke. She was tall, lean. She wore a light blue boob-tube dress. "It's been so long!" Both women wrapped their arms around each other, embracing in a big hug.<p>

"Yeah, it has been Emilee. You looking for Wade?" She asked, as she allowed her inside. Emilee nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I'm really here to talk to you first though. Can we get dinner or something?"

"Well, I'm actually on my way out Em." Chelsea pulled a face, and bent over to pick up her black clutch which had a bow on the top. "I can see you for lunch tomorrow before I have to go to the airport though if you want."

"Can we do breakfast instead? I want to see Wade after I talk to you." She smiled as the two began to leave the hotel room.

"That we can." Chelsea smiled. "I'll see you later." She closed the door, as she began her walk towards the elevator.

"Wade, I need to see you. Meet me up in my room around 9? If I'm not there, just wait for me. It is super important." Chelsea spoke, as she went down levels in the elevator.

"How important?" Wade asked. Chelsea knew he was still at the arena, because she could hear Christian and Randy yelling at each other.

"Pretty important. I'll see you then." She spoke, as she walked to Heath's room. She knocked on the door, and he smiled. "Hey you." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Heath smiled, as the two walked up to her room. "I'm meeting Wade, and he's probably there.. So you don't need to walk me." She smiled at him. "So go along. I'll text you later. Thanks for dinner." She smiled again, and held the side of his face, as she kissed his cheek and she ran to her room.<p>

"What is so important, that you need me to meet you in here?" Wade asked, angrily.

"She's here." She spoke, gently. "Emilee, your ex, is here. And she knows my room, and she knows you're here."

"Shit" Wade spoke after a period of silence. "Does she know I'm here?"

"Of course she does, you dickhead. Stay with me tonight? I'm too worried to be alone." He nodded, and pulled his sister into a comforting hug.


	4. Catchin' Up

_Don't own, don't sue :)_

* * *

><p>"Emilee, how are you?" Chelsea smiled, as she walked into the cafe'. She wore light blue denim short shorts, with a black studded belt. She wore black converse hi-tops, and a black tank top with 'No 9' on it. She had her big white graffiti'd bag under her arm. She walked over, and the two kissed cheeks, before sitting down.<p>

"I need to ask you. Is Wade seeing anyone?" Emilee asked, as soon as the two ordered. "I sort of need to know."

"Well. I know I am his sister and all.." Chelsea started. As soon as she started, her phone began to ring. "Shit, it's Wade."

"Answer." Emilee looked at her, and smiled.

"Sup bro?" Chelsea asked, as the waiter brought them their drinks. "Yeah, I'm down the road at some cafe' with someone who wants to see you. Yeah. Alright. Bye." She hung up. "Wade will be joining us, and he has informed me, that I have to go to a photoshoot, but I'll wait here for you until he arrives."

"Thank you, so much." Emilee smiled. The two gossiped about boys, and such, before Wade arrived. "Here comes gorgeous."

"Ew. Em, that is my brother. I still have to road-trip with him, remember. But you two enjoy breakfast." She smiled, and kissed Em, before walking over to her brother, quickly whispering Emilee's intentions. He nodded.

"I'll get you from there around 2. We need to get on the road." He nodded, and hugged her, and she walked off.

Chelsea walked to another cafe, to meet up with Melina, before the two went to go shopping. "Oh, Mel. It's been so long since we've done this," Chelsea giggled, as the two sat down for a coffee. "Like..long."

"Tell me about it Chels. So long. Cannot wait to shop!" The two continued to giggle, talk, catch up on things in each others lives. They began to go shopping in high-end stores, when Chelsea got a text from Wade.

"_We need 2 talk. W."_

* * *

><p><em>AN ; sorry it's so short. I just needed to introduce Emilee a little bit more. Next one will be longer, promise :)  
><em>


	5. Shock

Don't own, don't sue :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"What's going on, Wade?" Chelsea asked, as she placed all her belongings in the back, before getting in the passenger seat. "Wade Caesar Barrett."

"Okay, okay okay." He sighed, as he continued to drive to the airport. "I decided to give Emilee another chance."

Chelsea didn't respond. She just sat in silence. After 10 minutes of silence, she finally spoke. "Why?"

"What choice did I have, Chels? I can just tell her it isn't working after a month, then leave. Easy peasy." Wade sighed, as he drove the rental car into the parking lot.

"You're leading her on. You'll both do the dance with no pants, then bam, you're paying child support." Chelsea sighed, as she grabbed her hand-bag and her suitcases.

"You don't understand." He stated, bluntly. "You'll never understand."

"What makes you say that, Wadey? Because I'm not fucking someone because I feel bad for them?" Chelsea growled. "I'm not happy about this, and you know it. But fine, enjoy your damn fuck buddy." She stormed off to check in.

* * *

><p>"You okay, Chels?" Justin Gabriel asked, as he walked into the locker room. He saw Chelsea already dressed. She wore a white 'The Only Coke I Do Is Diet' tank top, and a holy pair of black leggings. She wore nude stilettos. She had her hair down, and her make up done.<p>

"I'm not. Ever." She sighed, as Justin embraced her. "I don't know any more J. I had a date with Heath the other night, and it just..wasn't you." She sighed again, as she nuzzled his neck. Justin smiled. He finally knew how she felt. She lifted her head, and he kissed her lightly on the lips, and they both smiled after, and Justin got changed into his outfit, and he sat down, to check his phone.

"Ready to face Slater?" She asked Justin, as the two walked, hand in hand, towards the ring while being taped. It went to break, and Heath Slater made his way down to the ring. When the television came back to air, Justin's theme was going off, and the two made their entrance down the ramp. They stopped at the bottom, and Chelsea kissed Justin good luck, as the crowd screamed, as the match got under way.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Heath yelled at her, as she walked off with Justin. "Does what we have mean nothing to you?"<p>

"Heat-" Chelsea started, but got cut off by Justin.

"You're right. Because if you meant something to her, she wouldn't have wished you were me." He raised an eyebrow, and walked away, holding Chelsea's waist.

"As if she'd want you!" Heath yelled. "You know Wade will never approve of the two of you!" Just as Heath spoke, Wade waked by.

"Approve of what?" Wade asked, as he stopped his walk. He saw Justin and Chelsea holding hands, and his emotion suddenly changed. "What? Why? My sister?" The anger in his voice rose quickly.

The two just continued walking, while Wade continued to yell abuse at the pair.


	6. Imagination

_Don't own, don't sue :) - It's a long chapter, finally. xx  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chelsea sighed, as she wandered through various stores, buying clothes, shoes, and whatever else she thought she wanted. She he'd managed to ruin her relationship with her brother, and the bromance between Justin &amp; Heath. She swiped her credit card for the twentieth time, and collected her purchases, and wandered down the shopping strip. She was over thinking, as she always has. She sighed, and put the rest of the purchases in the back of her rental car, and drove back to her hotel. She sat at a red light, with her hair blowing from the cool wind, and her iPod was blasting "Rain On Me" by Pitbull. Once the lights turned green, she sped off, not giving a crap. She couldn't be bothered dealing with anything. She arrived, and the valet parked her car for her. She walked to the elevator, and sighed, as she pressed her room floor. The elevator, to her luck, stopped at every single floor, until it reached the eleventh floor.<p>

"Chelsea Barrett?" A little voice asked. Chelsea looked down, and saw a little girl, about 8. She had long black hair, with a straight fringe. She smiled.

"That's me, sweetie. What's up?" She squatted to the girls height. "Where's your mom or dad?"

"I'm here with my brother," She pouted. "Can you help me find him?" She had a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Sure thing, I just need to take these back to my room, first." She smiled, and offered a hand to the little girl, who held her hand. They went to Chelsea's hotel room, and placed everything on the bed. They walked out, and went back downstairs to the reception.

"What's your last name sweetie?"

"Gabriel," She smiled. Chelsea looked at her intently. She saw so many similarities between her and Justin, that it wasn't even amusing. "I'm Samara."

"Is your brother Justin?" Samara smiled, and giggled. "I'll just call him." She laughed, and dialled Justin's number.

"_Hey gorgeous, what's up?" _He smiled over the phone.

"I just found your little sister. She's eight years old, alone in an elevator?" She rolled her eyes, trying not to smile.

"_Oh..yeah. I planted that. She loves you." _She could hear the smile within his voice.

"So you want me to spend time with your little sister, and spoil her rotten?" Chelsea laughed. "Was this your plan all along?"

"Yep, pretty much." He laughed.

"Can I talk to TinTin?" Samara smiled. Chelsea laughed.

"Hey TinTin, someone wants to talk to you," She giggled, and handed the phone to Samara. Samara giggled, and spoke to her brother briefly, before handing the phone to Chelsea. Justin had already hung up.

"Justin said I need to look after you, then bring you back to the arena after. Is that okay?" She smiled at her.

"Of course." Samara smiled. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, how about..I take you to get some lunch, then we'll find you some pretty dresses?" Chelsea giggled, and Samara held her hand.

The two walked out, and walked down to a local cafe. "Chelsea," Samara asked, as she sat down in the booth across from her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing honey, what's wrong?" The waiter brought over Chelsea's diet-coke, and Samara's Apple Juice.

"Do you love my brother?" She asked, with such innocence. "Like, love love. The love that make people get married."

"Did he say something?" Chelsea asked, hoping to avoid the question. She was on the verge of falling for him, definitely. She just wasn't sure if it was the best thing for her to do.

"He was talking to one of his friends, Emily I think, on the way to the hotel, saying all these things. I don't know, it was confusing." She shrugged. "So do you?"

"It's complicated sweetie. I'll explain it to you at another time." She smiled, as the waiter brought over Samara's toasted sandwich.

* * *

><p>"Samara!" Justin yelled, and Samara went running into her big brother's arms. "I've missed you." She smiled, as Chelsea caught up. Samara was wearing her new floral dress, and black flats. Her hair was curled. She had lip-gloss on, and she kissed Justin's cheek, which left a sticky kiss-mark.<p>

He looked up, and saw Chelsea, wheeling her suitcase. She had her hair wavy, with her fringe plaited back, like he saw Lauren Conrad do a few times. She wore a high waisted floral skirt, and a black tank-top which was tucked in, and tight fitting. She wore black flats, matching his sister's. He smiled at her.

"Can you take these for me, I've gotta go get your sister to someone on staff to take to the front row," She smiled, "C'mon babycakes, we've gotta get you to the show." Samara waved as the two skipped along to a staff member, who escorted Samara to front-row. Chelsea walked back into the dressing room, to be greeted with a long, soft kiss, from Justin.

"She likes you, yknow." he smiled, and kissed her again. Chelsea tilted her head to the side, and smiled.

"She likes me so much, she wants us to get married, because she heard you and Emily talking about how you love me, and want to marry me." Chelsea laughed. "Probably the imagination of a 8 year old," She smiled.

"Yeah, she has a pretty vivid imagination." Justin laughed, awkwardly. He'd planned on proposing over dinner, later on, but he wasn't too sure if he should. They weren't "dating" or "official" yet, so he thought it was going way too fast.

"I'll be back soon, I've gotta go talk to Randy," She smiled, and kissed his cheek before skipping off, once again, this time towards the gorilla section.

* * *

><p>"Randy!" Chelsea yelled, as she ran towards the gorilla section. "Randy Randy Randy!"<p>

"What, what, what!" He yelled back, as he was sitting on a plastic seat, drinking his cold bottled water. "Is it so important that you interrupt my amazing routine, of being the biggest loser of the WWE behind the scenes?"

"I know, I know, but I need to tell you something..like.. life altering!" She exclaimed, with an unsure smile on her face.

"Are you finally getting that sex-change so we can be together?" He giggled in a girly voice, and doing a hand motion.

"Oh, if I only had the money Randy," She frowned, jokingly. "But seriously!" She whined.

"Okay, what's wrong baby, come sit on Rwandy's Knee" He pulled a face, and pulled Chelsea onto his lap.

"Justin's little sister, y'know, Samara, the 8-9 year old?" Randy nodded, as he'd been introduced to her once before when they were in New York. "Well, she told me that he wanted to marry me, and have babies. Well, that's what he said to some Emily chick."

Randy moved his lips. "Is it what you really want, Sea-horse?" Chelsea smiled at the nick-name he'd used on her. She'd had that nick-name ever since she met Randy Orton, at FCW, right when she got her contract. He was so proud of her, like her brother was.

"I think it is. Only if you're going to be my maid of honour," She giggled. Randy smiled sheepishly

"Like, of course, only, if like, my dress is like, going to be, like, bright pink with glitter!" He giggled, and picked her up. "Oh Sea-horse, I'm so proud of you. You're all grown up now."

* * *

><p>"<em>Justin's little sister, y'know, Samara, the 8-9 year old?" Randy nodded, as he'd been introduced to her once before when they were in New York. "Well, she told me that he wanted to marry me, and have babies. Well, that's what he said to some Emily chick." <em>Justin heard Chelsea say. He was standing close enough to listen, but not so close to be seen.

"_Is it what you really want, Sea-horse?"_ He heard Randy say.

"_I think it is. Only if you're going to be my maid of honour," _He heard Chelsea giggle. He ran back to the room, to hide the box, and get changed into his wrestling gear.

* * *

><p>"Your winner, Justin Gabriel!" The announcer spoke. Justin stood in the ring, and smiled at his little sister, who was clapping and cheering. He looked down, and saw Chelsea standing there, a smile on her face. She got into the ring, and raised his arm. The two then began to walk backstage.<p>

"So, winner, what are we doing now?" Chelsea asked, as she sat down on the couch in the dressing room. Justin was patting himself down, considering he was excessively sweaty, even more-so than usual.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions." He smiled. "Do you love me? Do you want to be with me?"

Chelsea closed her eyes, and releasing an exasperated sigh. "You know-"

When she opened her eyes, Justin was kneeling on one knee, in front of her. He held in his hand, a classic diamond ring. Silver band, with a nice square diamond. She gasped.

"Just-" She began to say, but Justin cut her off.

"I know. We're not even dating, or whatever. But fuck. I love you. I don't want anyone else. I promise you that I don't care if we don't get married straight away. I just know that you're the one I want to be with, the one I want to eventually marry. I don't want to marry any other woman. It means nothing to be the fact that we're not even-"

"Yes." She smiled at him, her eyes welling up with tears. "I'll marry you." She smiled again.

"What?" He asked, completely dumbfounded. He didn't expect her to say yes. He expected a no, it was too soon, that he wasn't what she wanted, etc. He smiled, and put the ring on her finger. Before he knew it, he was picking her up, and her legs were wrapped around his body, and her lips were upon his.


	7. Confrontation

Justin and Chelsea had arrived back to their hotel room, still in that 'mindset' after only mere hours ago they went from being close friends who had deep feelings towards each other to being engaged. As they reached their floor, they saw a very angry Wade Barrett standing at the door.

"Oh shit." Justin mumbled as he slowly walked towards him. "Wade-"

"Don't even say a fucking word." Wade spat at him, not even giving him eye contact. "You." He looked directly at Chelsea in the face. "When the fuck did this happen?"

"When did what happen?" Chelsea asked, as she fished through her bag for the hotel room key.

"This." He yanked at her left arm to see an engagement ring. "I thought that you would speak to me, damn it! Not just jump into something! Especially with someone you aren't even dating!"

"You're right – Wade, I'm engaged to Justin. We're planning on a long engagement. As for jumping into something with someone I'm not dating.. I have no response to that. All I can say is that I love with every being of my body. I have for such a long time. I really shouldn't even have to explain myself to you, Wade. You should believe in me and stand by me." Chelsea sighed, as she opened the hotel room door. "Don't call me." Justin followed her in, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Justin grabbed Chelsea and held her tightly. "I'm so glad you said yes." He smiled, and kissed her tenderly. "I'm so glad that you're in my arms."<p>

Chelsea smiled, as she wrapped herself around him. "I'm so thankful that you actually felt the same way about me." She put her face in his sculpted shoulder. She breathed in his scent. He smelt delicious – even if he did smell like man-sweat. He smiled. She let go, and walked into the bathroom, to which, Justin followed.

"Shower time?" he asked, cheekily.

"You betcha." She smiled, as she began to take her clothes off. She turned the water on. Once her clothes were off, she got in. Justin followed in the quickest time. He embraced her tightly. He couldn't get enough of holding her, and she couldn't believe that she was engaged to the man she'd fallen hopelessly for. She didn't know that she could fall that quickly, let alone for him to feel the same way.

She put her left hand on his chest, and smiled. She could look at that ring forever. It was so beautiful. It felt so right on her finger. Justin smiled as he watched her face change the more she thought about it. He saw the smile change – it only got bigger, and more genuine.

"So I guess you liked it?" He smiled down at her. She nodded. She pressed herself against him, and he didn't think he could contain himself any longer. He pushed her against the cold shower wall, and he saw the look in her eyes. He knew things were about to get a lot steamier.


	8. She's Glue

Chelsea was standing backstage, watching the broadcast on the TV's provided. She was sipping on an energy drink when she realised Wade had walked off during the match. He walked through the curtains, a content smile on his face.

"What happened?!" Chelsea yelled at Wade after watching him walk out on the six-man tag team match. "You get the fuck back out there!"

Wade looked at her, refusing to break eye-contact. He snorted. "No. If you're so worried about your boyfriend – oh, wait. Fiance, you go out and do it."

"I can't, you moron!" Wade smiled a toothy grin as he continued walking back to the locker rooms. "I'm going to belt you." Chelsea growled, as she turned on her heel.

"I need you to play my music – now." The sound-director was confused – but took her word for it. Chelsea knew she was going to be in a lot of trouble for it, but she swallowed her fears, and went to look after the team – or what was left of it.

She ran out to her entrance music in her unconventional ring gear, which consisted of denim short-shorts, vans, and a two-toned baseball top. As she made it to the ring, Justin jumped off the apron.

"You can't be here!" Chelsea knew he meant well. She shook her head – she was determined. She needed to save what was left of 'The Corre'.

"Ref," She spoke as she got into the ring. "Restart the match."

"Chelsea, you know I can't do that." Mike sighed. "It's uneven, and if I do agree to this, you're going to be leaving on a stretcher because these guys can hit you, and I can't stop them."

"I know, Mike. I know. Just restart the match. I'll owe you." Mike sighed, and signalled for the bell to be rung.

"Chelsea, you shouldn't be here." Ezekiel sighed, as he stood toe-to-toe with her. "You shouldn't."

"I need to prove a point." She growled as she attempted to kick him. Ezekiel just grabbed her ankle.

"You're not doing it with me." He pushed her back into her corner, where Justin tagged in.

All Chelsea wanted to do was fix her brother's problems – but he wasn't making it very easy for her, constantly throwing up road-blocks.

"And your winners, Ezekiel Jackson, and The Uso's!" The announcer spoke to the crowd. While Chelsea was in her own mind, she completely forgot about her team. She jumped off the apron, and ran backstage, leaving Justin and Heath to make their way back alone.

"Wade, open this damn door, or I'll break it down." Chelsea yelled. Wade opened the door, leaving room for her to enter. He closed it.

"What's going on, Wade? I can't do this. I can't fix your fuck-ups. I can't be your sister and your problem solver. I can only be your sister – but at the same time, I want you to be my brother – and a proper one at that. You haven't approved of one thing I've done within the past few months that I've been here. When Gabriel and Slater asked me to join them in that team – I wanted to help them to get YOUR approval – because frankly, I've never had it. I start dating Gabriel – and you don't approve. Why? I don't know. Are you afraid that he's going to take me back to South Africa? I don't get you anymore, Wade. What happened to you being the brother that I loved to have around? The one I'd annoy Christmas morning, the one who'd take me out to lunch when he's home? I don't know where he's gone – but fuck I'd love him back. I miss him more than anything in the world." Chelsea sighed. She threw her arms in the air when she got nothing in response from him, not even a nod to acknowledge that she'd spoken.

"Speak right now, or I'm gone and I'm never coming back." Chelsea sighed, as she looked at her brother's pale, blank expression.

She walked over to the door, and opened it, almost beckoning him to speak.

"Emilee's pregnant".


End file.
